


Необратима только смерть. Ну и ещё пара вещей, возможно

by fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2019



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 05:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16212788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2019/pseuds/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2019
Summary: Фотоальбом Мейбл не помог. Неужели они и в самом деле потеряли Стэнли навсегда?





	Необратима только смерть. Ну и ещё пара вещей, возможно

**Author's Note:**

> спойлеры ко второму сезону, AU финала, нехронологическое повествование, некоторая игра с разницей в переводах  
> Задание: Амнезия (http://posmotre.li/%D0%90%D0%BC%D0%BD%D0%B5%D0%B7%D0%B8%D1%8F)

Первое время они надеялись. Надеялись, что всё ещё можно исправить, ждали, что произойдёт чудо, что память вернётся – сама по себе или же с небольшой – да хотя бы и большой – помощью. Стэнли буквально засыпали различными историями из его жизни, надеясь, что это и окажется необходимым толчком. Близнецы наперебой рассказывали о невероятных событиях прошедшего лета, пихая в руки младшего прадяди свой альбом, тыкая пальцами в фотографии и рисунки, иллюстрирующие их истории. Форд уже слышал о большинстве этих событий от Диппера, но не мог не отметить, что сейчас рассказы детей немного изменились. Близнецы говорили не о себе, а старались как можно более подробнее припомнить, что именно делал в той или иной ситуации Стэнли. Сам Форд пытался напомнить брату об их детских годах, рассказал, скрепя сердце, о ссоре и решении отца вышвырнуть из дома младшего сына, в какой-то момент сам не заметил, как сорвался на самобичевание и покаяние.

– Все считали меня умным, как же! – в раздражении Форд размашисто прошагал из угла в угол. – Был бы я умным, то не влез бы во всю эту историю. И не стал бы связываться с Биллом. И…

– И что бы тогда было? – чуть насмешливо поинтересовался Стэнли, наблюдая за метаниями брата.

– Было бы… – Форд остановился, устало разглядывая новые, ещё не покрашенные стены – «Хижина Чудес» быстро отстраивалась после Странногеддона. – Не знаю. Но точно не было бы так…

Стэнли фыркнул.

– На том, чего не было бы, денег не заработаешь, так я говорю, – на его лице появилась непривычная неуверенность. – Ведь так я говорю?

– Да, – внимательно всмотревшись в брата, кивнул Форд после паузы. – Полагаю, ты бы сказал именно так.

– Чудесно, – Стэнли расслабился, откидываясь в любимом кресле – в порыве вины и благодарности то отремонтировали едва ли не раньше входной двери в хижину. – Слушай, сдаётся мне, тебе об этом надо поговорить с малышнёй. А то одна переживает, что отдала кому-то там какую-то фиговину, а без этого ничего бы не случилось. Другой, понимаешь ли, расстроил сестру, из-за чего она отдала какую-то фиговину, без которой ничего бы не случилось. Ты вот… Чё ты там натворил?

– Заключил сделку с демоном и сделал фиговину, без которой ничего не случилось бы, – вздохнул Форд. – Ну, точнее, она стала побочным продуктом моих попыток пройти в другие измерения.

– В общем, вы бы разобрались, кто там в чём виноват, а кто нет, а не вешали всё это мне на уши, – раздражённо закончил Стэнли. – А я, кстати, нигде там не накосячил? Только пришёл и всех спас?

– Ты, – неуверенно начал Форд, – ты вроде как активировал мой портал, из-за которого появилась межпространственная трещина… та самая фиговина, без которой ничего не случилось бы. И ещё… Слушай, ты ведь в действительности не хочешь этого всего знать, не так ли?

– Ну надо же мне крыть чем-то ваше нытьё.

– Да, – медленно произнёс Форд. – Спасибо, кстати.

– А? – Стэнли уставился на него с недоумением. – За что теперь-то?

– За то, что восстановил портал и спас меня. Я говорил уже, но, полагаю, ты не помнишь.

Как не помнит и о том, что, собственно, занимался восстановлением портала. И о том, насколько благодарность брата была важна когда-то – достаточно, чтобы потребовать именно её в обмен на своё участие в спасении мира. Но, главное, об этом помнит Форд.

– Ну да, – Стэнли пожал плечами. – Что ж, пожалуйста, типа.

 

В Гравити Фолз чудеса были обычным делом.

Иногда, правда, были такие чудеса, которым всё-таки не стоило происходить. А некоторые просто не собирались происходить.

Стэнли, к счастью, не утратил каких-либо основных навыков – он всё ещё хорошо помнил, как, например, ходить, есть или говорить. Стёрто оказалось то, что касалось непосредственно его самого – его жизни, его окружения, его личности. То, что, как выразился Форд, пытаясь в очередной раз объяснить работу стирателя памяти близнецам, делало Стэнли самим собой.

 

– Что ты делаешь?

Стэнли вздрогнул и повернулся к вошедшему в комнату брату, отводя взгляд от зеркала, в которое до того момента внимательно всматривался.

– Пытаюсь понять, что делает твоя рожа на месте моего отражения, – ворчливо заметил он, обвиняюще ткнув пальцем в стекло.

– Мы близнецы, я ведь говорил тебе, – встревоженно ответил Форд, быстро приближаясь к брату. – Мы похожи.

Не так ведь много времени прошло между повторным знакомством Стэнли с семьёй и Зусом и моментом, когда хозяин «Хижины Чудес» добрался до зеркала. Неужели потеря воспоминаний оказалась прогрессирующей? Так не должно быть, стиратель влиял только на заданный участок памяти, он не мог затронуть воспоминания, которые появились после воздействия. С другой стороны, кто знает, какие могут проявиться побочные эффекты при такой масштабной «чистке» – а чтобы избавиться от демона, угодившего в ловушку в сознании Стэнли, стереть пришлось практически всё. Едва ли кто-нибудь раньше проделывал подобное.

– Говорил, – согласился Стэнли, вновь отворачиваясь к зеркалу. – Но я не думал, что настолько похожи. Эти мелкие вроде тоже близнецы, но они же не такие копии друг друга.

– Они разнояйцевые близнецы, – с облегчением объяснил Форд. – А мы – однояйцевые, поэтому…

– Эй! У меня не одно яйцо!

Форд вздохнул, подозревая, что слова «яйцеклетка» или «зигота» не сделают разговор более лёгким и понятным.

– Бывают близнецы, которые не очень похожи друг на друга, – пояснил он. – А бывают практически идентичные внешне. Диппер и Мейбл относятся к первому типу. Мы с тобой – ко второму. К счастью, иначе бы нам не удалось провести Билла, – Форд умолк, пытаясь собраться с духом.

Стэнли ещё не знал, что произошло с Гравити Фолз за последние дни, не знал, что сделал, и только из чужих оговорок понимал, чем пришлось за это заплатить.

Он имел право знать, как бы трудно ни было Форду рассказывать. Но не перекладывать ведь эту миссию на детей.

– Я так понимаю, это та часть, где мне наконец объясняют, почему все вокруг смотрят на меня так, словно я внезапно превратился в святого? Причём сразу в мощи, – уловив затянувшуюся паузу, поинтересовался Стэнли.

Умение тонко прочувствовать момент у него оставалось... как у Стэнли.

 

Истории, несомненно, помогали Стэнли, но не так, как надеялись Форд и близнецы. Он не вспоминал, а запоминал заново. Запоминал имена родственников, соседей, события, привычки – чужие и свои собственные. Иногда он делал это настолько хорошо, что они сами забывали, как многое Стэнли потерял, иногда им казалось, что он всё-таки вспомнил…

А потом он делал что-то совсем не так, как делал раньше, и иллюзия рушилась.

 

– Прадядя Стэн! Прадядя Стэн! Здравствуй, дедушка Форд! Прадядя Стэн! – мимо Форда, на ходу приветственно помахав ему рукой, промчался разноцветный вихрь, состоящий из яркого свитера, гривы каштановых волос и всей остальной Мейбл, и скрылся за дверями гостиной. – Прадядя Стэн, гляди, что я нашла!

– Я уже говорил, что обращение «прадядя» звучит глупо? – раздалось беззлобное ворчание Стэнли.

– Да? Но… – звонкий голос Мейбл на миг неловко сбился.

«Но раньше ты был не против», – мысленно закончил за неё Форд.

Они все периодически порывались произнести что-нибудь подобное, но всегда умолкали, так и не договорив. Словно высказать это до конца означало окончательно признать, что _сейчас_ Стэнли стал другим.

– Но как тебя тогда называть? – продолжила Мейбл. Голос её слегка дрожал.

– Ну, не знаю, – всё тем же недовольным тоном отозвался Стэнли, словно не заметив упавшего настроения девочки.

Последнее время он всегда предпочитал не замечать подобные моменты. Как ни странно, Форду при таком подходе было легче справиться с подступающими растерянностью и грустью, чем когда Стэнли тоже неловко умолкал, понимая, что сказал что-то не так, и пытался успокоить брата. Близнецам, кажется, тоже. Тем более что утешитель из Стэнли был, откровенно говоря, никакой.

– Как-нибудь… придумай, уж с фантазиями у тебя проблем нет!

– Ну… – судя по голосу, Мейбл действительно задумалась над предложенной проблемой. – Можно попробовать, например, дядушка. Как тебе?

– Кошмарно, – искренне отозвался Стэнли. – Это ещё глупее, чем прадядя. Слушай, почему бы вам просто не называть меня дядей?

– Ну, ты ведь фактически приходишься нам не дядей, – интонации Мейбл снова изменились, переключаясь на её всезнающе-лекторский тон. – Ты был бы дядей, если бы был братом папы, но ты брат дедушки Шерми, поэтому для нас являешься…

– Да-да, это всё я уже знаю, за последние дни мне больше не стирали память.

Несмотря на колючие слова, Форд не мог не улыбнуться. Деликатность тоже не была сильной стороной Стэнли.

– Но я и не прихожусь вам прядядей или… как ты там сказала?.. дядушкой. Да таких слов-то нет! И раз уж вам, похоже, не так уж важно, как меня называть, почему всё-таки не «дядя»?

– Или можно просто «дедушка», потому что это ближе к тому…

– Нет! – Форд легко мог представить, как с этим возгласом Стэнли протестующе выставил руки вперёд. – «Дядя» звучит лучше. Ну, моложе, во всяком случае. К тому же, вам будет проще переучиться, всего-то надо привыкнуть не добавлять эту часть с «пра».

На последнем предложении голос Стэнли грозил затопить сияющим энтузиазмом всех слушателей, и ещё осталось бы на небольшой городок. Несмотря на это, Мейбл не звучала совсем уж убеждённой. Видимо, за лето у них с братом выработался некоторый иммунитет к энтузиазму Стэнли.

– Ну, ладно, – неуверенно согласилась девочка. – Хотя дедушка Форд вроде не против…

– Это ведь Форд. Он странный.

И вновь Форд как наяву увидел пренебрежительный взмах ладонью, который наверняка должен был сопровождать эти слова.

– Ты вспомнил его?!

– Нет. Но в том-то и дело. Я знаю его несколько дней, и он уже кажется мне странным. Представляю, что было бы, если бы я помнил о нём всё.

– Вы, наверное, начали бы опять ругаться. Или помирились бы и отправились в плавание, как мечтали в детстве. И начали бы ругаться уже там. Знаешь, вы ведь затеяли драку прямо во время спасения мира, из-за того, что он напомнил тебе о падежах.

– Вот. Я же говорю – странный. Кто вообще думает в такие моменты о чёртовых падежах!

 

– Может, он всё-таки вспомнит? – Диппер разглядывал разбросанные по бункеру приборы – не в первый раз, но, видимо, малыш всё ещё не оставлял надежды, что дедушка Форд однажды достанет из мешка очередную загадочную инопланетную – или иномирную, без разницы, лишь бы сработала – штуковину, и это окажется именно то, что им нужно. – Иногда он ведёт себя совсем как прежде!

 

– Давайте-давайте, взгляните, что я сде-э-э… нашёл! Да-да, именно нашёл!

Стэн, ухитряясь одновременно волочь за руки близнецов и подталкивать в спину брата, привёл их к укутанной в простыни фигуре. Судя по смутно угадывающемуся под слоями ткани силуэту, это был какой-то зверь.

Диппер с замирающим сердцем уставился на «находку» дяди. Он догадывался, что может быть под простынями – или снова всего лишь надеялся?

– Та-дам! – Стэн привычным актёрским движением торжественно сдёрнул ткань и вытянул руку, представляя немногочисленным – только временно, можно не сомневаться – зрителям свой экспонат.

В нём и вправду присутствовали различные элементы животных. Например, медвежья лапа, подставленная вместо одной из трёх ног, и ослиный хвост – выкрашенный жёлтым, видимо, чтобы выдать за львиный. Кроме того, в большом количестве были грубо оструганные ветки, искусственный мех, который даже не пытался особо притворяться настоящим, сидение от табурета, проволока и явно клей, местами ещё не просохший до конца.

– Представляю вам первый экспонат возрождённой «Хижины Чудес»! – объявил Стэн. – Перед вами… Ну, – он задумчиво потёр подбородок, – честно говоря, я ещё не придумал, как именно это назвать. Возможно, что-нибудь вроде…

– Бьярлулап! – воодушевлённо предложила Мейбл.

– Бьярлулап? Хм… Отлично, пусть будет Бьярлулап, – Стэн вновь отработанным эффектным жестом указал на своё творение. – Перед вами Бьярлулап, грозный и неуловимый обитатель…

– Эм, – Диппер неуверенно поднял руку. – А что вообще такое Бьярлулап, дядя Стэн?

– Понятия не имею, но звучит вполне подходяще, – пожал тот плечами. – Не отвлекай меня, парень, я как раз придумываю, что это такое должно быть.

 

– Не думаю, что это возможно, – отозвался Форд, не отвлекаясь от раскручивания на детали иномирной штуковины, которую Диппер уже рассмотрел и признал непригодной для возвращения людям памяти. Форд со своим внучатым племянником был вполне согласен – пузыри-ловушки с ореховым запахом, предназначенные для ловли белкопотамов, для взаимодействия с человеческим сознанием действительно годились слабо. – Но если и возможно, то мы, похоже, ничего не можем сделать, чтобы ему помочь. Он либо вспомнит сам, либо… не вспомнит.

– Но…

– Но он всё ещё Стэнли, – Форд всё-таки поднял голову, обернулся к мальчику и улыбнулся – не особо широко, но вполне искренне. – Естественно, что он ведёт себя как Стэнли. Просто… просто представь, что тебе нужно с ним снова познакомиться. Как было в начале лета, когда вы с Мейбл только приехали сюда и ещё ничего не знали о нём толком.

Диппера это предложение явно не вдохновило. Мальчик отвернулся, уставившись на очередной прибор, но мысли его явно занимали вещи более земные.

– Ты так и делаешь? – наконец сдавленно поинтересовался Диппер. – Но вы были знакомы с детства…

– Ну а потом у нас был небольшой перерыв в тридцать лет, – продолжил Форд. – Он изменился за это время. Всё изменилось за это время. Я не сразу сумел это понять, так что наша встреча оказалась… слегка не идеальной. И я пытаюсь думать, что мне просто выпал второй шанс.

– Но… так мы просто предаём того дядю Стэна, с которым уже были знакомы, – пробормотал Диппер. – Того, который присматривал за нами всё лето, помогал нам… спас нас. Так… нечестно.

– Хэй, – Форд шагнул вперёд, опуская широкую ладонь на плечо мальчика. – Я же ска… ты сам замечаешь – это всё ещё Стэнли. И, я уверен, у него нашлось бы много чего сказать, если бы он узнал, что мы копаемся в утерянном прошлом вместо того, чтобы использовать предоставленные возможности. Если сократить все его язвительные остроты, он, полагаю, обозвал бы нас теми ещё дураками. Стэнли и честность, в конце концов… не очень хорошо сочетаются.

Диппер не выдержал и хихикнул. Он наверняка ещё не готов был принять для себя то, о чём говорил Форд, но, быть может, со временем всё-таки сумеет перешагнуть потерю двинуться дальше – всё ещё с дядей Стэном, всегда готовым обозвать кого-нибудь дураками и ободрать как липку.

Интересно, сами близнецы заметили, насколько быстро они начали называть Стэнли просто дядей безо всяких напоминаний с его стороны?

 

– У меня есть потрясающая идея!

Братья Пайнс перевели взгляды на сверкающую широкой улыбкой Мейбл – один выглянул из-за газеты, второй поднял голову от часов, которые после Странногеддона требовали изрядного ремонта.

– Давайте проведём новое открытие «Хижины Чудес» в наш день рождения! – объявила Мейбл, когда всё внимание в комнате было обращено на неё. Впрочем, можно не сомневаться, она объявила бы это, даже если бы на неё никто так и не посмотрел.

– Э… – выдавил из себя Стэнли, бросая взгляд на настенный календарь. – Я… э…

– Мы уже почти закончили с ремонтом! – быстро затараторила Мейбл, подскакивая к нему – в буквальном смысле. – В основных помещениях, во всяком случае! И так у нас останется время, чтобы закончить его ещё больше, и мы с Диппером сможем побывать на открытии до нашего отъезда! Ну давай, дядя Стэн, пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста!

– Ну хорошо, – согласился Стэнли, сдаваясь под обрушившимся на него напором.

Форд не стал напоминать, что брат обещал передать хижину ему после отъезда близнецов. С тех пор и вправду слишком многое изменилось.

– Ура! Пойду включу это в свой план на праздник!

Счастливая Мейбл умчалась.

– П-с-с, Форд, – окликнул Стэнли, вновь смотря на календарь – новый, сменивший тот, что не пережил появление Билла и его компании. – А когда будет их день рождения?

– Тридцать первого, – ответил Форд, мысленно порадовавшись, что ни вопрос брата, ни необходимость просвещать того в хорошо знакомых раньше вещах уже не разрывает душу на части. Может, только чуть-чуть подёргивает.

– Что?! – Стэнли подорвался с кресла. – Проклятье, ты не мог сказать раньше?! Мне ведь нужно подготовить ещё экспонатов! Нельзя ведь открываться с одним… двумя… двумя с половиной… где тут можно добыть чучело мартышки, как думаешь?

Форд не знал, но его ответа в любом случае не ждали. Стэнли уже убежал. Можно было не сомневаться, внезапно понадобившуюся ему мартышку он найдёт. И можно даже не пытаться представить себе, что он собирается из неё собрать – всё равно не получится.

Своей предприимчивости, умения генерировать идеи и добывать материалы для их осуществления практически из воздуха Стэнли определённо не потерял.


End file.
